


The First Time

by autumnyte



Series: Boss Alair Cabrera [4]
Category: Saints Row
Genre: Angst, Canon LGBTQ Character, First Time, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 20:23:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2242326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumnyte/pseuds/autumnyte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel of sorts to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1413136/chapters/2966965">Smart</a>. </p><p>After rescuing Pierce from his Zin prison, the Boss finally decides to do something about his unrequited feelings for him. He tells himself it'll all be okay--as long as he's smart about it. (Boss is <a href="http://pierceaholic.tumblr.com/alair">Alair Cabrera</a>)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Time

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to Chyrstis and giant-sequoia for their encouragement and extremely helpful beta work.

It was a quiet day aboard the spaceship. Fake Steelport was undergoing downtime as Kinzie, Matt, and CID ran some final tests to ensure all the pieces were in place for Ben King's impending rescue.

For Alair, the quiet meant there was little to do except think. And no matter what he tried, he couldn't get his mind off of Pierce.

It had been a week since he'd managed to rescue Pierce from his virtual Zin prison. For his part, Pierce seemed to be adjusting to their new reality, and to life aboard the ship remarkably well. He was relaxed, affable, positive, and even optimistic at times.

His demeanor was contagious. Having Pierce around made Alair feel like himself again for the first time since the Earth was destroyed. But it also made his heart ache with renewed longing to be with Pierce. It was a longing that had been present for years, but unlike before, Alair could barely suppress it. Every time he spoke to Pierce, passed him in the corridor, or sat beside him in the ship's kitchen, he was overcome with an urge to tell him everything--how much he cared for him, wanted him, and how long he'd felt that way.

But painful experience had taught Alair that such a declaration would be too dangerous to risk. If, by some miracle, Pierce even reciprocated his feelings, entering into a relationship would be the equivalent of painting a target on Pierce's back. It would end up like Carlos all over again. Especially now, with Zinyak desperately searching for any weakness or leverage to use against him.

As Alair stood alone in his quarters, closed his eyes, and tried to think of anything but Pierce, a possible compromise occurred to him. What if he could interest Pierce in something purely physical, with no strings attached? If they were discreet about it, and Alair kept his feelings to himself, there'd be nothing to differentiate Pierce from any other casual partner in the eyes of their enemies.

He paced around his room for the better part of an hour, contemplating the possibility and pausing occasionally to stare at himself in the mirror. "Fuck it," he finally muttered, taking a long look at his reflection. The world had literally ended, and he'd almost lost Pierce for good. Maybe he really could let himself do this, as long as he was smart about it.

_Just a little fun between friends. Keep your feelings to yourself, and Pierce won't be in any special danger._

He took a deep breath, straightened his shoulders, and headed toward the ship's living room. He found Pierce lounging there, as usual, re-reading an old issue of Nyte Blayde.

"Hey, Pierce." Alair hesitated at the doorway before forcing three awkward steps forward.

_Jesus! Be cool. Don't lurch across the fucking room like a robot._

Pierce set aside the comic and met Alair where he stood. "What's on your mind?"

The easy smile Pierce flashed made Alair's pulse race.

_You can do this. Keep it light._

"We've, uh, had some good times together, haven't we?"

"Hell, yeah. Singing, shooting,"--Pierce leaned in closer, and Alair could feel his warm breath against his skin--"running a country."

_Ask him. Just say the words. Like yanking off a band-aid. A sexy band-aid._

Alair took a shallow breath and blurted out, "Want to add casual sex to that list?"

Pierce's mouth opened wide--causing Alair to brace himself for rejection or worse--but his lips quickly formed a smile again, and he shrugged. "I normally don't swing that way, but fuck it, I'm down."

Alair's heart started pounding so hard he could hear nothing but the thundering of blood in his ears.

Despite the initial moment of hesitation, there could be no denying Pierce's enthusiasm. He had already started to lead the way toward Alair's quarters, making brisk strides down the narrow ship's corridor. Alair followed closely behind and stared at the center of Pierce's back, slightly dizzy with wonder.

_This is actually happening. Don't fuck this up. Do. Not. Fuck. It. Up._

Once they arrived at the door to his room, Pierce stopped and glanced over at Alair, waiting. Alair's knees had turned to jelly, but he managed to push open the door and step inside. When Pierce didn't immediately follow, he made a beckoning gesture with one hand, not uttering a word because he didn't trust how his voice might sound.

Pierce joined him and closed the door behind them. They stood facing each other, frozen in silence. Alair stared at Pierce's mouth, mesmerized.

_Just kiss him._

_What if he doesn't want to be kissed?_

_Fuck. I hope he wants to be kissed._

_C'mon, Cabrera. Did you fucking forget how this works?_

It was Pierce who finally broke their awkward standoff. He took a bold step forward, grabbed Alair's face between his hands, and kissed him, slowly and firmly.

Alair reached for Pierce's hat, pulled it off and tossed it aside. He wrapped his arms around Pierce's waist and matched the intensity of his kiss. The reality of it far surpassed anything Alair had ever fantasized about. Pierce was focused, eager, responsive. His mouth was warm and soft, and Alair detected a familiar hint of sweetness that he couldn't pinpoint.

"Mm. You taste like--what is that?" Alair murmured, pulling back.

Pierce licked his lips, looking mildly dazed and imminently kissable, an expression that made Alair instantly regret the interruption. "Oh, uh, I ate some canned peaches. If it's bothering you, I could--"

"No.  _No_. I fucking love"--Alair tugged Pierce closer--"canned peaches."

With a chuckle, Pierce went in for another kiss, deeper and hungrier. Melting into it, Alair backed himself against the wall, guiding Pierce along with him. Their bodies pressed together and Pierce's cock, already half-hard, briefly grazed his thigh.

 _Jesus_.

Alair slid a hand between their bodies and started kneading Pierce through the thick fabric of his spacesuit. Pierce moaned into his mouth, but pulled back after a few seconds.

"Wait," he breathed, wrapping his fingers around Alair's wrist to still his hand.

"Sorry." Alair froze. "This... too weird for you?" He kept his expression carefully neutral, wanting neither to pressure Pierce nor to betray how intensely he was hoping the answer would be "no".

Pierce shook his head. "Matter of fact, it's not weird at all." He bit his lower lip. "But it's been a long time since I, uh… you know. It's been a  _long-ass_  time. And I don't want you to get the wrong idea about me having a quick trigger."

"Oh." Alair let out a long, slow breath he didn't realize he'd been holding. "How long are we talking, here?"

"Well, you know the day the Zin attacked?" Pierce looked embarrassed and lowered his voice, as if revealing something top secret. "About eight months before that."

"Eight months? Shit. How does that happen? Smokin' hot guy like you, I'm sure you weren't hard up for offers."

"You think I'm smokin' hot, huh?" Pierce smirked, the embarrassment draining from his expression. "Shit. I don't know. Wasn't like I planned it. Guess time just got away from me. For one thing, I was too busy helping your ass run the country."

"Okay, so you haven't gotten laid in a while. But I'm sure you must've been"--Alair's eyes flicked suggestively to Pierce's crotch--"taking care of business, right?"

Pierce sighed. "Even that's been a while. And now that we're here? You know Kinzie's got cameras all up in this ship, CID's creeping around every corner, and I gotta share a bunk with Matt."

"Jesus."

"That's what I'm saying."

"Look... it's not like I'm timing you." Alair wrapped his arms around Pierce's waist, leaned in, and whispered in his ear, "I want to make you come. If it happens fast, I'll take it as a compliment."

Pierce shivered and brushed his lips against Alair's neck. "And I appreciate that. But I want to at least try to show you my A-game."

"Okay, then. Show me anything you want." Alair tipped his head back, exposing more of his neck.

"How about letting me focus on you first?" Pierce murmured, flattening his palms against Alair's chest and sucking on his neck.

" _Anything_  you want," Alair repeated, raising his arms above his head and pressing them against the wall--a gesture of surrender. "You're the boss."

A glimmer of heat flashed in Pierce's eyes.

_Oh, he likes that, huh? Good._

Pierce started slowly unzipping the front of Alair's spacesuit. "So, if I'm the boss, what should I call you?"

Alair swallowed dryly. "My name."

Pierce's fingers paused, still clutching the zipper. "Uh… 'President Cabrera'?"

He laughed. "You know my name. Ya sabes mis dos nombres y mis apellidos. Along with my social security number, my birthdate, blood type, complete psychological profile, and the detailed results of my last Presidential physical. It was your job to be constantly in my business, and you were fucking great at it."

"Well, yeah, I  _know_  it. But I never heard someone use it and not get punched... or worse."

"You can say it. I promise not to punch you."

"Alair," Pierce said softly.

Somehow, hearing the name from Pierce's lips, it no longer sounded like the same one he hated, the one he'd inherited from his great-grandmother, the one that got him branded a sissy and beat up back in grade school.

"Say it again."

"Alair," Pierce repeated, kissing his neck and sliding the zipper lower.

He sighed and closed his eyes as Pierce's warm fingertips slipped inside his spacesuit and glided against his bare stomach.

"I want you on the bed." Pierce tugged at the fabric of Alair's suit. "Take this off, first."

The unwavering authority in his tone made blood rush from Alair's head directly to his groin. He steadied himself against the wall and kicked off his shoes, then wriggled out of his spacesuit as quickly as he could. He'd gotten undressed in front of Pierce dozens of times before, but now, he felt oddly exposed. Leaving on his boxer shorts, he lay back on the bed. "This how you want me?"

"Yeah," Pierce answered as he stepped out of his own spacesuit and stripped down to a pair of boxer briefs.

Alair scanned him from head to toe, letting his gaze linger on every inch of chiseled muscle. "Fuck, you're perfect."

"Perfect, huh?" Pierce wet his lips and gave Alair a once over before joining him on the bed. "I guess you're all right, too."

Alair gestured to the bulge at the front of Pierce's briefs. "Judging by that, I'd say I'm better than 'all right'."

"You know you're hot as hell." He smiled, leaned in and covered Alair's mouth with his own.

Alair responded immediately, slipping his tongue into Pierce's mouth and pulling him closer, eager for the sensation of more of their warm, bare skin pressed together.

Pierce's fingertips caressed Alair's jaw, neck, and collarbone, leading the way before his mouth followed with a path of hot, wet kisses. He brushed the pad of his thumb over one of Alair's barbell-studded nipples. Alair let out a loud moan.

"You like that?" Pierce asked, giving it a gentle twist.

"Yeah," Alair breathed, arching his back. He couldn't even remember how long it had been since someone had taken the time to play with his nipples.

Pierce teased the nipple with his mouth next, licking, sucking, and grazing it lightly with his teeth. He fondled the other between his fingertips, pinching and rolling the stud.

" _Dios_ ," Alair choked out, bucking his hips as his cocked swelled and pressed against his underwear.

Pierce glanced down at the conspicuously tented fabric, then back up at Alair with unmistakable pride. "Damn, that got you hard."

"You have no fucking idea."

"Want me to keep playing?" Pierce grazed a thumbnail over his nipple before gesturing downward. "Or you ready for me to take care of that?"

With the way Pierce was touching him, Alair could barely think, let alone answer trick questions like that one. "You're the boss, remember?" His voice was hoarse, his muscles wound tight.

"I'm gonna keep going, then." Pierce dragged his tongue down Alair's abdomen and circled his navel, eliciting another moan while his fingertips followed the trail of dark hair just below. He hooked his fingers inside the elastic waistband of Alair's underwear and glanced back up at him. "This okay?"

For a moment, the heady intoxication of arousal receded and was replaced with a strong surge of affection. He wasn't accustomed to sex partners treating him with such reverence or consideration--especially not after he'd given them free rein. This was something different. Nothing about the way Pierce kissed him, touched him, or looked at him felt casual.

He met Pierce's eyes and simply nodded, unable to articulate just how much the situation surpassed "okay".

Pierce eased the boxers over his erection, down his hips, past his legs and off, tossing them aside. "Nice," he murmured with a smile, as he pushed Alair's legs apart, knelt between them, and began brushing light kisses all along the inside of his thighs.

Alair grabbed two fistfuls of bedsheet, struggling not to buck his hips. Pierce moved his mouth higher to tease his balls, gently sucking them into his mouth, one at a time, before running his tongue up Alair's shaft and circling the head. He continued to tease with just his tongue, flicking and swirling it around until Alair was writhing beneath him.

"Please _,_ " Alair begged, gazing down to find Pierce was staring right back up at him. Not breaking eye contact, Pierce closed his mouth around the tip of Alair's cock, providing wet, blissful suction for a just moment before pulling off again to tease with his tongue.

Alair moaned and reached down, running his fingertips through Pierce's close-cropped hair, every nerve in his body tingling with pleasure and anticipation. He cursed loudly as Pierce took him into his mouth once more, this time sinking all the way down to the base before slowly pulling off.

Pierce cradled Alair's cock in one hand, kissed the shaft, and rubbed it gently against his cheek and jaw. The friction from Pierce's faint stubble sent a jolt through him, but it was his facial expression--filled with focus and tenderness, like he was savoring it--that almost sent Alair over the edge right then and there. "Jesus,  _Pierce_ ," he croaked. "For a guy who doesn't normally swing this way..."

Playful brown eyes glanced up at him, and Pierce's mouth curved into playful smirk to match. "Hey, I didn't say 'never'," he said, before taking a deep breath and sucking him in earnest. There was no more teasing, just the tight, warm seal of his lips sliding up and down while his tongue swiped and spiraled eagerly.

Alair continued to hold Pierce's head in his hands, watching intently until sensation took over and he had to shut his eyes and let his head fall back against the pillow. When Pierce's hand began to caress his balls, they tightened, and Alair felt a tingling radiate from the base of his spine. "  _Fuck_ \--I'm gonna come," he said, forcing his eyes open to look down at Pierce again.

Meeting his gaze, Pierce gave a slight nod of approval and worked his mouth faster. That was all it took--that familiar face, staring up at him in a way he had only dreamed about. Pleasure rippled through him and he unravelled. As he moaned and shuddered, Pierce held his hips steady and swallowed down every drop of him.

"Kiss me," Alair said, breathless and so dizzy with elation that his emotional restraint was temporarily abandoned. Pierce complied, moving up beside him and leaning in for a slow, tender kiss. Alair let out a groan as Pierce's tongue slipped into his mouth.

Pierce pulled back with a smile. "You just like tasting yourself, huh?"

Alair opened his mouth to respond, but decided to go in for another kiss, leaving the question unanswered.

_Let him think that's why you asked for the kiss._

As they broke apart, Alair was unable to keep a hint of awe out of his voice. "You... definitely brought your A-game." His fingertips trailed down the center of Pierce's chest. "So, what now?"

"Touch me," Pierce said, and lay on his back, the front of his boxer briefs bulging.

Alair grazed his knuckles over Pierce's erection through the fabric, then kissed his neck and whispered against his ear, "Sucking my cock got you this hard?"

"Yeah." Pierce inhaled sharply. "Now touch me for real." He lifted his hips, pulled down his underpants, and kicked them off.

Alair couldn't help gaping, overwhelmed by the sight of Pierce in his bed--naked, hard, and wanting.

"Like what you see?" Pierce asked.

Afraid to say too much, Alair simply nodded and reached down to wrap his fingers around Pierce's cock. He kissed and sucked Pierce's neck again, just below his ear, eliciting a deep moan. Stroking Pierce slowly, he whispered, "How about I repay the favor and suck you?"

Pierce held his breath for a minute, then shook his head. "Save that for next time," he said. "Stay up here. I like that thing you're doing to my neck."

_Next time? He's planning on doing this again?_

Alair could hear his own heart racing. He nibbled Pierce's neck as he moved his fist up and down his shaft. He circled his thumb over the head, smiling when Pierce bucked his hips. "You wanna fuck me?" he asked.

Pierce's eyes widened. "You'd... be into that?"

"Fuck, yeah." Alair tried and failed to sound nonchalant about it.

Pierce hesitated, averting his eyes. "I haven't ever... done that. With a dude, I mean. Not that I  _wouldn't_ , but since it's been so long..."

"It's okay." Alair wasn't about to force anything. "Maybe next time?" he asked, smiling before dipping his head to kiss Pierce's neck again.

"Yeah, next time," Pierce repeated, arching into Alair's touch.

"So, what do you want me to do?"

Pierce pulled him down into a quick kiss. "Keep going with your hand. It feels good."

"I can make it feel better," Alair said, withdrawing for a minute to scrounge around in the nightstand drawer for his bottle of lube. If a handjob was what Pierce wanted, he was determined to give him the best one he could.

He poured some of the liquid into his palm and warmed it between his hands before rubbing it over Pierce's cock, then stroking him with a slow, steady rhythm. Pierce groaned approvingly as Alair twisted his fist in a circular motion and let his free hand roam. His fingers glided over the hard planes of Pierce's body, mapping every inch to memory. He caressed Pierce's thighs, his balls, his abdomen, his chest. He paused to tease a nipple between his thumb and forefinger, and was rewarded with a gasp.

"Looks like I'm not the only one who likes that," he whispered, returning his mouth to Pierce's neck as he continued to stroke and tease him. He attempted to maintain a slow pace, to draw things out, but before long, Pierce's breathing grew ragged and he began thrusting into Alair's grip.

"I'm close," Pierce warned.

"Want me to slow down?" Alair asked.

"No--don't stop." Pierce gazed up at him, and his eyes were filled with urgency and need.

Alair nodded and pumped his hand rapidly. He found himself transfixed by Pierce's expression, by the desire and vulnerability laid bare. Pierce didn't look away either, staring back intently until his muscles went rigid, his mouth fell open, and his eyes clenched shut, as he came hard and fast. Alair stroked him gently through every last convulsion, watching raptly while his face contorted in pleasure.

At the end, Pierce whispered, "Alair," then opened his eyes. Alair stole one more kiss while he still could, before the moment escaped them both. Reluctantly, he let their lips part.

_There will be a next time._

A warmth settled into his chest, but as reality came back into focus, it twisted into a painful knot. He had hoped that doing this might take an edge off, might get Pierce off his mind--even temporarily--but it had done the opposite. Now that he knew how Pierce's lips tasted on his own, the feeling of his touch, the way his face looked in the throes of bliss--he wanted him, and loved him more than ever.

_Dig down deep and find more self-control. You can handle this. You have to._

Alair forced himself to slide away from Pierce and off the bed. He stood, and glancing down at the mess on Pierce's stomach, reached for a towel off the floor, and tossed it to him with as much of a casual grin as he could muster. "I gotta get dressed and go find out how those tests are coming."

"Like… right now?" Pierce furrowed his brow as he wiped himself off.

"Yeah." Alair stepped into his boxers, his back turned to Pierce. "King needs rescuing, and we need him. It can't wait."

"Okay." Pierce got out of bed and began to get dressed, too. After a minute of silence passed, he asked, "We cool, though?"

"Yeah, of course." The knot twisted tighter in Alair's chest. "That was fun, and if you meant what you said about doing it again sometime--"

"I did," Pierce answered quickly, zipping up his suit.

"Good. Then, we should… do that. Again." Alair cleared his throat, finished straightening his collar, and walked over to put on his shoes.

Pierce stepped into his own shoes. "Let me ask you something," he said, retrieving his hat and placing it back on his head. "How long you been thinking about doing that?"

_For over a decade. Every fucking night. Every time you smile._

"A couple of hours, I guess." Alair shrugged. "Woke up this morning looking to blow off some steam, and I figured it'd be worth a shot."

"Oh... all right, then. Glad we could help each other out." Disappointment flickered briefly across Pierce's features, and his shoulders seemed to tense.

_You're imagining things, Cabrera._

"If you need me, I'll be back at my spot," Pierce said, heading toward the door.

"Hang on--what about you?" Alair asked, knowing it was unwise to press the issue, but unable to resist the opportunity. "Have you ever thought about us... doing that?"

Pierce turned around to face him. He cocked his head to one side and stared at Alair the same way he usually studied a chess board. Something made his shoulders relax and his expression soften. After a beat, he answered, "Maybe once or twice," and smiled enigmatically before leaving the room.


End file.
